Unspeakable
by krazyanimechick1234
Summary: It's been thirty years since Tony and Vanessa left Aspen Springs. Now they're back; as phyciatrists to troubled teens as they once were. Have they faced their biggest challenge yet in Aspen Springs newest arrivals; Laurie, Ryan and Hannah? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unspeakable**_

_It's 30 years after Tony and Vanessa's departure from Aspen Springs. Now married, the two of them take their jobs to an expected location; back to Aspen Springs itself._

_This time to deal with children in a situation similar to their own, all those years ago._

_There's Laurie;_

_a hardened ex-prostitute from the stone cold city of Las Vegas. Her years in the business suck her dry of any life any joy her body was capable of holding. Thrown over the edge, no hope to crawl back and reclaim her life as it was; she grabs the needle and the heroin overdose._

_Or Ryan;_

_A recently discovered gay struggling to come to terms with himself in a society that now shuns him. The horrors of his disowning, losing himself and everything he used to be drives him to grab the knife, point it at his heart and never look back._

_Then there's Hannah;_

_A seemingly perfect child thrown into the deep black, ruthless waters of a worsening bipolar disorder. Feeling so alone in a world where only drugs and sex where her only solace, she grabs the gun makes the deadly decision to pull the trigger. _

_Will these troubled teens, all given a second chance at life be able to see the happiness and light ever again? Or are they doomed to tread uselessly in the forever merciless waters that fate has cruelly thrown them into? Read **Unspeakable **to find out!_

_**Lauren Indigo Nolan**_

_**Life**_

Became

a endless fight to stay alive.

A

endless relieve just to see the light of each new day.

Horrible

fears became my reality;

Nightmare

world seemed almost reachable.

_**Woman Behind the Mirror**_

Lauren Indigo Nolan;

more commonly?

Laurie.

Aged 16.

Life had became unbearable for me.

Sometimes

forced to shoplift just to live one more day.

Selling my

body to anybody who will go

for cheap thrills.

Vegas is the perfect place

for my kind of

people;

Prostitution runs

rampant

on the streets where cops frankly

didn't give half a damn.

_**Not A Lot Of Friends**_

But that was fine with me.

Frankly;

gossiping just pisses me off.

But, what doesn't?

Even after I tried to kill myself,

life just became another word

for 'pain in my ass.'

The people,

the sounds,

the emotions.

Rocketing up

inside

you like a roller coaster

tearing apart every fiber of

your being until you have

nothing left to

offer it.

_**The Decision**_

to try to off myself was one I made by myself.

Sure, the thought of hell

taunted me and all

but I didn't give a damn.

Could hell be worse than the hell I was living in?

_**Some Other Hooker**_

(my term)

was a huge heroin junkie.

It didn't take much to persuade me to borrow her needle.

I mean,

why the hell bother worrying about AIDs, right?

_**Needless to Add**_

My plan didn't go over too well.

As I struggled against the merciless black waters,

the hooker herself took notice.

_Shit, girl! I told you not too much, dammit!_

_Laurie?_

_LAURIE?_

_Shit!_

_Hello, 9-1-1?_

_**Those Damn Paramedics**_

Revived me within no time.

Sons of bitches.

I didn't want them to do. I remember opening my eyes,

seeing those paramedics and yelling at the top of my lungs.

"God, just damn it all to hell! I wanted to die assholes!"

_**Shocked Them **_

right out of their stupid little heads too.

Soon as I was all bandaged up and deemed

physically stable;

they shipped me off to Aspen Springs.

Teenage psych ward.

It's been a few weeks,

and they still haven't got this

nut

to

crack.

I pride myself in that.

_**Aspen Springs**_

is just another teen psych ward I guess.

Bunch of psychiatrists and therapists trying to

crack that nut open.

_Why did you try to kill yourself?_

_Why did you sell your body to per_v_y men?_

Eh.

Why not?

_Do you realize we're trying to help you?_

Are you?

_**Some New Chick Came Today**_

I passed her on my way to therapy.

She's pretty, too.

Sultry curves hidden underneath a silky blouse and

a skirt that couldn't get any shorter.

Long platinum waves shimmering down her back,

that honest to God,

made every male turn and stare.

_**She Wore It Well**_

Just walking straight ahead,

hands balled into

tight fists.

Scars on her manicured

hand popping out,

where only the trained eye

could notice.

_**She Barely Nods At Me**_

as she passes.

Almost as if I had

'whore'

written in neon letters on

my forehead.

Her Barbie lip curled upward.

_**I Just Rolled My Eyes**_

Bitch.

Another rich kid is just

what this effin' place

needed.

Barbie looked almost hurt.

She had that wounded Bambi look

in her eyes

when I passed by her.

_**Therapy**_

was it's usual torture.

Dr. Cerracelli,

first name Tony.

Wrapping up a phone call.

_Yes, honey I know._

_I know, I know..._

_Well, I have to go, sweetheart._

_My next client walked in._

_Love you._

The Doc looked up, smiling when I sat down.

"Love is overrated."

He raised an eyebrow.

_Have you ever loved anyone, Laurie?_

"Love is _bull_shit, Doc."


	2. Chapter 2: NOTICE

ATTENTION, ALL FANS OF _KRAZYANIMECHICK1234. _THIS AFFECTS _**YOU**_.

I was looking back through some old email accounts, and realized that I had totally forgot about this account. On a side note! I have thought it over with careful consideration, and at least for the present time, _Two Kittens in A Tree, _and _Unbreakable Bond _will be relocated to my (newer) 'offical' account! REPEAT: _TWO KITTENS IN A TREE, _AND _UNBREAKABLE BOND_ HAVE BEEN RECONTINUED. THEY ARE BEING MOVED. REPEAT! THEY ARE BEING MOVED!

__This switching of hands will take place over this week. In which time, stories on here will be removed and relocated to my NEW ACCOUNT, under the surname of **embracethestreange96.** For a two week period after aforementioned move, this account will be terminated. If you have any questions, please message me on here so I can address any concerns you may have. Again, my two most popular stories, _Unbreakable Bond _and _Two Kittens in A Tree _are NOT being cancelled. Just moved.

The move will most likely occur on Wednesday or Friday. They will be the same stories, just a different profile. Thank you all for your patience and support with me during the time I've been the BIGGEST jerk and most cluttered person on planet Earth. Message me with your concerns!

respectfully yours~  
><strong>krazyanimechick12343<strong>


End file.
